


Office Boy

by Cawerkuu



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Emergency Medical Technicians, F/F, Flirting, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Injury, M/M, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Sassy, Single Parents, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers, Teasing, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawerkuu/pseuds/Cawerkuu
Summary: Takano Masamune gave chase to a couple of idiot kids who thought they could steal his manuscript from him and ended up meeting the world's cutest and sassiest EMT.





	Office Boy

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this really short but like two onoderas in a room was only 1.1k and this is 1.8k so its fine. ill try to make the next chapter 5k to make it up to you. based loosely off of hes mine by rodney atkins

Takano Masamune was content with his life. He was an Editor-In-Chief who rose the shoujo magazine from the bottom to the top in a matter of months, fulfilling and churning out great stories for the young youth to read. His love life was lacking but when you're an editor, you have no love life. All there is work; checking the manuscripts, correcting and arguing with the others about the changes, and managing to survive hell week despite not having taken baths in day or eaten in seventy-two hours. You're married to work rather than to a partner.

Which is why he isn't dating anyone. Whenever he gets sexually frustrated, he heads to a bar and finds a cute girl or boy down to get screwed by him. It was a pretty alright arrangement. He wasn't really complaining after all. He wasn't intimate with really anyone ever in his entire existence. 

He was fine with it. It gave him less problems although he added fuel to the rumors surrounding him, not like he minded at all. He didn't really care for gossip. He never has. 

So naturally, he doesn't have a kid. 

Maybe that's why he hates teenagers now-a-days. He's thirty-three, okay? He doesn't have time for that nonsense.

“I swear to god!” The young intern, Janet, groans as Takano hears a loud tap right next to him. Strange seeing as that is a window. He has a feeling in his stomach and he bets it has to do with the fact that school just let out not too long ago. 

“What's wrong?” Mino, his ever polite coworker, asks the irritated girl by the lobby desk. She runs her fingers through her dark brown locks, letting out a groan. 

“There's these three kids that keep throwing rocks at the windows! We've done sent security over there twice.” Janet sighs, rubbing her eyes tiredly. It wasn't even the end of the day yet! How she regretted her life choices sometimes. “This is why I'm never having kids.”

“But kids can be great.” Mino smiles like always. It's natural he would say that as a devote father of his son who was previously his nephew. “You get to raise them, watch them grow-”

“Deal with them getting rebellious.” Takano groaned, rolling his eyes. He hated teenagers. Little kids like Mino's son were fine, he could handle that, but teenagers were the worst. He would know, he was a selfish jerk when he was a kid. 

“Well, yes, but parenthood can be very rewarding!” Mino argued.

“Whatever you say, Mino.” Janet ebook her head. “Takano, can you go talk those kids? Give them a good scare maybe? You're gonna go on that side of the street either way since you're heading to the printers anyways.”

“Just bash their head in,”

“That's murder.”

“So?”

“Please follow the law,” Janet shook her head. “And give those kids their final warning before I call the cops.”

“Fine,” Takano groaned. “You owe me for this. You know how much I hate kids.”

“Yeah, yeah, I'll pick you up a coffee. It'll be ready by the time you're back, sir.” She rolled her eyes, urging him off for more 'important’ matters. 

He rolled his eyes one last time, turning to face the door as he heard another tap of the glass. Looking through the window, he saw three kids just like Janet had said. They were all in uniforms but not the normal public ones he sees all the time. They must go to private school with the way they was dressed in black ties and vests tucked into their waistlines. What was even stranger were that they were smoking from what he could tell and one of the boys was even wearing a leather jacket. Oh, so these boys thought they were bad?

What bull.

Regrettably, he walked towards them along with everyone else on the cross work but instead of carrying onto his next stop, he forced himself to halt before these boys who just eyed and smirked at him. The one with the leather jacket had unruly brown curls and devious hazel eyes looking back up at him. Oh he hated him already. 

“Stop throwing rocks at the building across the street if you know what's good for you,” Takano threatened, glaring at the boy. 

“Oh yeah? What are you going to do old man? Break your back out trying to whoop us?” The boy snickered, he could smell the off-brand cigarettes and cheap alcohol on them. It was almost as if he was inside a local bar rather than on the street corner. 

“Excuse you? You don't want to test me. I don't like brats like you.” Takano could feel his eye twitching and the way his fists was tightening dangerously, making the color drain from his hands. He might just go away for murder today. It didn't seem like a bad idea to put this kid in his place. 

“You couldn't catch me if you tried,” Before he realized it, the folder holding his author's manuscript was snatched out of his hands and into the young teenagers hands. He guessed his reflexes were slowly down on him as the boys started racing off down the street.

“Hey, stop now!” Despite how ridiculous he knew he looked chasing after three stupid little overly cocky high schoolers, he still chased after them. No one was going to wreck the chance of him getting that into the printers on time. Murder was easily accepted as a proper way to deal with the situation now. 

“My place!” One of them yelled, he couldn't really tell which one, and they made a swift left, hurrying to climb a wooden fence. Oh come on, were they really that stupid? What complete morons. He slowed his pace, watching the three make complete fools of themselves as they hurried to climb over in the yard. “Ow, fuck!” 

“If you're going to try and steal something from someone,” He growled, grabbing the one who was climbing on the fence which happened to be the leather jacket one by collar, yanking him off it. “At least have a half-decent plan, you idiots!”

The other two thought they would just scurry away while he was distracted with the other but oh no. He is furious. He quickly grabbed ahold of the other two's collars, dragging them with him. 

“Now one of you is going to give me my fucking folder this instance!” Takano growled, demanding his rightful item that had been taken away from him. He glared harder seeing as no one made a move to hand it to him. “I said now!”

For them - well mostly the leather jacket one - being real trash talkers earlier, they weren't saying a peep now. He growled in frustration. He was getting the manuscript one way or another.

How he hated kids.

“Fine then, let's see who's home this is then.” Takano said, dragging them along the sidewalk. He couldn't care less if he was choking them as he made his way up the walkway of the house, kicking at the bottom of the door since his hands were preoccupied at the moment. The boys remained unafraid or nervous so this person definitely knew them.

The door opened not too long ago after that to see a male dressed in a black jumpsuit that fitted his curvy figure nicely. Against his honey-glazed skin, the outfit complimented his well. He found his eyes trailing up and down the man, spotting the white letters above his breast pockets. On the left, it read Onodera and on the right, it read Tokyo EMT. He peered into the male's soft but curious yet baffled olive orbs that was almost hidden behind messy hickory brown locks. 

“I caught these boys were on seventh street smoking, drinking, and tossing rocks at buildings across the street.” Takano shoved these boys forward, watching as Onodera looked over the boys with a raised brow. 

“Is that right?” Onodera quipped. Takano watched in fury was the man's soft-looking lips quirked up in a devious smirk. One that he had seen earlier which gave him a bad feeling about this cute guy standing across from him.

“They don't speak when spoken to and they've taken very /important/ work papers.” Takano urged on, he was in a hurry and god damn it, he needed to be at the printers five minutes ago! “So which one here belongs to you? I know one does! They ran straight to here after snatching it out my hands.”

Onodera looked him in the eyes and reached over, yanking on the leather jacket's collar of the one boy. “He's mine.”

He loosened his grip on this kid, relishing in the way that Onodera slapped him across the head and put his hand out. He raised his brow, silently demanding what Takano has been yelling about. Begrudgingly, the boy handed it over. The bastard hid it inside his jacket. He must have pockets in there then. 

How he hated kids. 

“Boys,” Onodera gave them a look and they stiffened. “Inside the house, all of you.”

Takano happily released them, watching as they flooded past the front door and into the house. Onodera faced him, handing over the manuscript which Takano took. Thank god. He could get to the printers now!

“Sorry about that,” Onodera chuckled. “That one got a wild side and then some. It's no surprise what he's done, he's every bit of his old man. If you knew me, there would be no question about it.”

“Who says I can't get to know you?” Takano quipped, licking his lips.

“Ever forward, aren't you?” Onodera hummed. “What are you? An office boy? Yeah, sweetie, I save lives while you shuffle paper along. A little too soft for me.”

Excuse me?

“I'm sure when I have you pinned against that door of yours, you won't be seeing me as cute any longer.” Takano suggested, watching as a delightful shudder ran through the EMT. He relished the sharp intake of breath. 

"Then why don't you-"

“Ritsu fucking Onodera! Get your ass in here now!” Someone shouted behind him, making them both turn to see a white-haired man decked out in a dark hoodie and tight jeans, beeping the horn. He was glaring at Ritsu, demanding his attention as he urged the medic over with hand gestures. 

“Ugh,” Ritsu groaned, throwing his head back. He roughly ran his fingers through his hair, rolling his eyes at the bad timing. “And just when I meet a hot guy!”

“Your dick can wait! We got a rape victim and the ambulance is malfunctioning, come on!” 

“Rude,” Ritsu sighed, looking over at Takano who was baffled with him. Was he flirting or being a dick? For once, the thirty-three-year-old didn't have a clue. He had never experienced such a person before. It tilted him into unbalanced territory. “See you around then, office boy.”

He watched Ritsu pile into the car, greeting the unnamed man with a cheeky grin. If he just happened to see the EMT's behind then that was just an extra bonus really. It was only a moment after that he realized he wasted precious seconds that he could have been using to run to the printers.

“Shit!” He cursed, climbing down the steps and running off towards the crosswalk. Make it in time, damnit!


End file.
